the flash
by iamthedoctor482
Summary: My name is Chris Thorndyke, when I was 7 my mom was put in a comma by a blur of red, then a thunderstorm gave me super powers, to the outside world I'm just a normal boy but secretly I use my super speed to fight crime and help sonic and his friends go home, and one day I will find who attacked my mom and put him to justice, I am the flash
1. Chapter 1

The flash origins

When Chris was 7, something tragic happened, one night he was awoken by the sounds of his mothers screams and the whoosh of something moving quickly through the house. As he came downstairs there where two streaks of lightning, one yellow and the other red, before he knew it, Chris was blocks away from his home, when he got back the place was a wreck and then the paramedics have taken his mom to the hospital, later he received news that she was in a comma and they didn't know when or if she would wake up, little did Chris know, this would lead up to events that would forever change his life.

7 years have gone since the attack and Chris's grandfather moved in the mansion Chris lived at. His grandpa is a scientist who has a small lab situated in a small tree house. In there he has interesting machines spread about and a shelf full of chemicals. One day Chris went up in the lab, "I wander what he could be working on with these chemicals, I never seen him do anything with them, they stay on the same shelf in the same position, maybe he doesn't know what to do with them yet?" He asked himself, his grandpa had these chemicals for years and they still had the corks on. Then there was the rumble of thunder and the crack of lightning. "Well looks like there's gonna be a storm tonight." Chris said but just as he was about to leave he got struck by lightning and chemicals spilled on him. His grandpa heard the sound of the treehouse/lab being hit and rushed to find the tree that it stood on knocked over. "CHRIS? CHRIS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he asked and when he got no response he ran over to find him unconscious. "Why did I make the lab from metal?" he asked himself.

TIME SKIP

Many months have passed since Chris got struck by the lightning and woke up in his bed. 'Must have been a bad dream.' He thought to himself as he walked downstairs his grandfather looked very happy to see him. "Chris its so good to see you up after 9 months." He said. "I was out for 9 months?" asked Chris. Yes you where I was afraid you would end up like your mom but I never gave up hope. "Ok well I'm going out, bye grandpa." Said Chris and he walked out the door. Later he walked around the city, then strange things started to happen, when he would turn his head to look at something time almost seemed to stop and his hands started to vibrate at impossible speeds and his thought process seemed to speed up faster than thought possible. He then went in an ally to so he could figure this out and do it where he wouldn't be bothered. He then felt the urge to run, run like his life depended on it somehow and he couldn't explain it, and so he ran up the ally with impossible speeds and was at the end in almost half of a second. "What is happening to me?" He asked himself as he ran back to the other end and the same thing happened again. "How did this happen? I don't remember gaining super speed, unless, I got struck by lightning and got doused with loads of chemicals so that maybe a possibility, there's a race car track not too far from here, maybe I could test how fast I can go there." So he made his way down there in about an hour.

When he got there he was right about it being empty and no one was around so this was the perfect opportunity to test his new speed, he got on the starting point and got in an Olympic runners pose and took off running as fast as he possibly could, yellow streaks of electricity flying behind him as he ran, he ran faster and faster, running this fast gave him a brilliant sense of freedom, he felt like every bad thing that has happened in his life slipped away and was replaced happiness he hasn't felt since the attack. After he finished running around the track for about 10 minutes he used his new speed to run home, but then he realized he needed to practice on dodging walls and buildings as he did clip the side of one on his way back but when he got back it was gone. "Maybe the lightning strike did more than gibe me super speed, maybe I got super healing too. He pondered over this as he went inside for dinner and went to bed.

Sonic's POV

So I just got done foiling another one of Eggman's "take over the world" schemes but then chaos control activated and so I ended up here, I don't know where I am or what this place is but I'm gonna find out and get me and my friends back home. Oh great, more people out to get me, shouldn't they know to give up already? Next thing I know these guys in formula 1 cars come in thinking they can catch me? Oh well I guess they just gotta learn the hard way that no one can keep up with me I think as I race off with them not too far behind

Chris POV

I lay awake in bed trying to get to sleep, then I heard a whoosh followed by sirens, must be my Uncle Sam on another high speed chase with the S team, may as well try to help and put my power to the test. But I need a disguise, got it, just a hat, new shirt, shorts, and shades and I'm out the door in a flash, hmm, catchy name, but whatever. I soon caught up to them not too far away on a highway about 25 miles away and then I see who or should I say what they were chasing, a hedgehog, I'm chasing a blue hedgehog down a highway at 370 miles an hour judging by the speed indicator in the cars and then I hear the team sending out half their team at me probably thinking I was a threat and then the other half continued after the hedgehog, great, so much for that now I got to shake these guys off me. I ran around the intersection and over a few openings to other highways but it's hard when you have lightning shooting out behind me as I run. I did this a few more times till I lost them, now for that hedgehog. Moments later I caught up with them again, it was hard to do so because they had covered lots of ground while I was losing the other two that chased me, I really had to push myself to catch up. Soon I was neck and neck with this hedgehog and then he had a look of shock on his face, I guess no one else has been able to keep up with him like this before.

Sonic POV

Ok I am going crazy right now, first I'm being chased by cops in super cars and now THIS happens, nobody has been able to keep up with me like this before, "who are you?" I ask the boy, he looked shocked that happened like he's never seen a talking hedgehog before, "You can call me the Flash" he tells me. "Look I don't want any trouble, I just want to find my friends and go home." I tell him. "Ok ok I'll help you get back home." He tells me but then I just found out the hard way that I ran out of road and went sailing through the air making some power windmills spin faster as the wind from my wake spins them kind of overpowering the city making it light up brighter than a christmas tree, you know this place really isn't all that bad, until I fall into a pool, the flash came over and saved me right as I was about to drown, did I mention that I can't swim? Anyway he helps me up and he takes off the hat and glasses and tells me his name is Chris, "My name is Chris Thorndyke, what's your name? "My name is Sonic the hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2

The flash chapter 2

(this is my AU of the sonic x storyline, some characters will be included, some will not, and some changes will be made to the original storyline, got it? Ok, oh and also watch the first 40 seconds of the unusual suspects review on batman arkham knight to know why updates are slow)

Sonic was sleeping up a tree and Chris went out anywhere he could test his speed at, trying to test the limits to his speed. One day on the news one of Sonics friends was in a government research facility called area 99, its basically a base in the middle of the desert like area 51. They decided to go there at night (makes more sense to go in the cover of darkness instead going in broad daylight) and Chris took the clothes he wore last night and the sun shades and they both set off when his grandfather was asleep. On their way to the base Chris remembered something on the night of the attack there was another figure in the fight, when he ran yellow electricity flows out from behind him and the other masked figure had the same color electricity flowing behind, could that have been him? He stopped running to avoid getting spaced out by the memory of the night and smash into a cactus.

Sonic's POV

"Hey Chris how far are we?" I tell him but then when he said nothing I saw he stopped, I went over to see why he stopped running. "Hey Chris, what's up?" "My mom was attacked 7 years ago by a man in a yellow suit but there was a man in a red suit with yellow electricity flowing from behind him, like my electricity when I run so did he get in a similar accident? Does he have my powers?" I thought about it for a minute, it could be possible. So we keep running and we even raced there, Chris kept up pretty well. "You know it would have made more sense to go by day you know that?" I called over to him. "How do you figure?" he asked me, "Well when you run your basically lit up like a tree on Christmas." "Maybe your right, but we'll be in and out before they can even register what happened." "Don't get too cocky Chris." I tell him and then he gave me an infra-red security laser detector with a communication device in it and he got one of his own and we went our separate ways.

Chris's POV

I made up a plan here, we both go down air ducts from both sides and then we make our way down towards the middle to meet up at and the reason we split up was so that if we did get caught then they would have a harder time chasing two of us around. After we got in the alarm was raised, "Shit so much for the silent approach." I cursed as i ran at full speed hoping that Sonic had better luck than I did right now. As I ran down the halls I had turrets shooting at me, now another thing my super speed gave me was I have super quick reflexes now, so when a bullet got inches from me I just dodged it like it was coming from a really long distance in slow motion, Enough screwing around. After dodging loads of bullets I went on running hoping to meet up with Sonic soon and then get his friend out and just go home.

Sonic's POV

So the alarm was tripped. Damn, I hope that Chris is alright but I have faith in the kid, I think he'll be alright, the communicator on the detector buzzed. "You almost there? It's getting messy in here with all these bullets and I don't know how much longer I can keep dodging these things." He says to me. "Just keep running towards the center of the base then we'll meet up there and continue the operation like we planned." I then found where they were keeping Cream, a 4 year old rabbit, and when we both meet up at the door where they held her. We ran in and Chris knocked out everyone in the room in a second flat, we got her out and sped out the door but then doors started slowly dropping down from the ceiling, they were trying to trap us inside. Once we got through five or six doors they started getting lower than the last, just as I thought we would be trapped Chris grabs my arm and runs full speed through ten doors in two seconds, he must be getting faster with each passing day he runs. As we got past the doors turrets destroyed the stair well and just as I thought we were about to get shot the sound of a plane made itself present as the wall blew in front of us, it was my buddy Tails, a two tailed fox who builds his own planes and uses his tails to fly. He blew a hole in the wall and we jumped through in not even half a second before guns fired at us that just barely missed. I hopped on the plane with Cream and Chris followed the plane home. When the plane landed in front of Chris's house we hid the plane away in a garage that Chris told me no one uses, Chris was talking to Tails and Cream and I decided to explore the city for a bit.

Chris's POV

I went inside to see the news, grandpa was going to be out the whole day so I don't have to worry about Sonics friends till about nine, just as I expected the news was on about the break in at area 99. Then after that story there was one on a bank robbery downtown by a man called Clyde Mardon who was reported dead the day of Chris's accident with the lightning strike. Apparently there was some guy working on a particle accelerator and an energy flux occurred and spread out over the city. Now this bank robber guy something seemed… off about him, well there was something off about him from the start with him robbing a bank but there was something more. I sped down to the bank to stop this guy from making off with the money but when I got there a black Honda civic sped off and I saw him inside the car so I turned around and hopped through the open window and grabbed the wheel and flipped the car on its roof, we both crawled out the car and then fog surrounded him like he could control the weather and then the car exploded. I tried to chase him but he was just gone so after taking the money back to the bank I ran home and went to wait for Clyde to try another move. Tails came in and asked him how the fight went, I told him that he got away. "I'm gonna wait till he makes another move and then I'll take him down but I need some help. "I think I can hook you up with something, give me a few hours and it'll be ready." He said. I was confused but nonetheless happy that he was going to help me out.

TIME SKIP

A few hours later Tails was done working on whatever it is he was working on and he called me in to get what he was working on. It was a red suit with two yellow lightning shaped ear pieces with a lightning bolt emblem with a bright red background (the CW suit) "What's with the suit?" "It's made from reinforced tri-polymer that can withstand the friction of the wind and heat resistant and it also checks your vitals like your blood pressure and your heart rate and all that and it also comes with a communicator and tracking device so I can track your movements." "Thanks this could really help me out." Then a beeping alarm went off on Tails's computer "Looks like I made the suit just in time too, get it on and get out there." I ran out the door and Tails guided me to an old barn just off the city." "I knew you would try and beat me again but all you're going to do is get your ass kicked some more." He says and then a tornado formed around him, Tails spoke to me on the communicator "That tornado will be an F5 if we don't stop it somehow." "What if I try running around it the other way?" "You could die." He said "I have to try." And took off running around it, I got knocked over a few times but I kept running and then after about a minute of running around the tornado went off with a bang and then the cops came and shot Clyde and Chris ran back home. Later on the news there was a story on a streak that stopped a tornado from destroying the city, life after that was never really the same since Chris got his powers and the story continues when the sonic team joined ink but that's a story for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

The Flash chapter 3: the emerald hunt begins

It was a few days since the Clyde Mardon (who Tails wanted to name weather wizard) and life seemed to return to normal, well as normal as it can be when people with powers start popping up everywhere in station square (who Tails came to call meta humans) but other than that relatively normal. The next day on Monday Chris was doing his morning getting ready for school routine and using his super speed ran down to the school, turning off into an ally so no one would see him without his suit and walked the rest of the way where he met two of his friends Danny and Helen. "Hey Chris, good to see your still alive."

"Hey Danny how you doing?"

"Good, nothing much has changed since you were out but we did get a new teacher, names Mr. Stewart and we got a school asshole too, not a bully, an asshole which is just as bad, his name is Dai Anderson."

"What the hell kind of name is Dai?" Chris asked.

"I looked it up it's a welsh name and no he is not welsh, only his name is."

"Alright I'll be sure to avoid him when I can."

The day went on quite uneventful and at the final bell when it was time to go home he walked back to the ally about 2 blocks away and ran back home in less than 20 seconds which was quite impressive considering the school was about 10 miles away from where he lived and stopped by to talk with Tails who was washing up the tornado.

"Hey where's Sonic? Shouldn't he be here?"

"I think he went off to explore the city or whatever."

"The cops are going to catch him if he's not careful."

"What catch Sonic? No, and besides he loves feeling the rush of danger so I think he will be just fine."

"Alright if he wants to be suicidal then that's fine with me it's his own fault if he gets caught"

Then Tails's computer beeped.

"Something big is going on down 5th avenue get your suit on and go and I'll help you from the plane." He said as he hopped in the tornado and flew off with Chris running in front. When they made it to 5th avenue there in front of them was a fat guy in a hover craft floating next to a giant robot with missiles for hands.

"Its Eggman, what the hell is he doing here?" asked Tails through the comm system in the suit

"Eggman? Really? That's his name? May as well call him humpty dumpty while you're at it."

"I heard that and for your information I'm here to take over this city and then eventually the world."

Yeah well good luck with that fat ass it's you against me and a whole country."

"Hey don't start the party without me." Said a voice and Chris was met with sonic running up alongside him.

"For the so called fastest thing alive you sure took your time."

"Hey I was a few hundred miles away from the city when he showed up."

"Whatever let's just get this over with."

Chris ran up the robot trying to take out the head but just barely avoided getting hit by a missile attached to a line so he couldn't. He tried to running around it trying to lift it up hoping to damage it from a hight but it was too heavy although he did manage to get Eggman trapped in his little tornado making him dizzy.

Then it hopped up to a building shooting missiles from above. Chris and Sonic both ran up the building.

"Hey Sonic, looks like you made it here too." Said a voice.

He was a red creature with dreads and spikes on his white boxing gloves.

"Hey Knuckles, how's it going."

Well you know, fighting off robots and beating Eggman, you know, just a typical Monday afternoon, who's this?"

"This is Chris, he got struck by lightning and had chemicals dumped on him and somehow he has super speed."

"So you're the flash, the whole city has been talking about you since the tornado guy."

"Really? Didn't know I was famous, now can't we catch up later because in case you forgot we have a giant robot shooting missiles at us and I don't know about you but i would really like to not get blown to pieces."

"Right let's do this." Said Sonic.

Chris presses the ear piece on his suit. "Hey Tails how you doing up there?"

"Not making much progress here, I'm shooting it but it's not doing anything but bouncing off it."

But then a missile hits the wing but lucky for Tails he can turn it into a mini jet.

"That was close Tails be more careful next time."

Sonic ran at the robot and then ran up the building and launched himself up in the air and landing on the robots missiles as it shoots them at him and after he was done playing around with it he landed on its head and made it shoot itself. After that a SWAT team came up to the roof.

"Ok everyone come quietly and there will be no problems."

"The hell there won't."

"Ok super speed that's enough out of you."

"Which one?"

"Know what now you're coming with us first for interfering with the police."

"What tornado guy? I just saved the damn city from being sucked up in an f5 tornado."

"The police saved the city you were just in the way."

"Your just saying that because whenever something out of the ordinary there is people who think they are cool and some people who are scared shitless, just cause I – no we are different doesn't mean we are bad people and your guns are making me uncomfortable." Chris then runs and takes the guns and throws them to the side.

"Now that we've made ourselves clear we'll be on our way."

Tails flies by dropping a rope ladder and they climb on while Knuckles glides off and Chris running off home in front.

"I call that a successful day."


End file.
